<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Fuck Yourself by ThisIsMySinAlias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885537">Go Fuck Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMySinAlias/pseuds/ThisIsMySinAlias'>ThisIsMySinAlias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autofellatio, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMySinAlias/pseuds/ThisIsMySinAlias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki had always been good at multitasking. Servicing her own massive cock while getting some time in for games is a natural extension of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Fuck Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I really can't explain this one. "Chiaki Nanami sucking her own dick while playing Switch games" was an idea that I had, and I found some deep part of myself that was willing to write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Move. Slit Edge. Shadow Eye. Bob up and down. Move again. Back Slash. Toss out a Light Heal. Lick at the head. Refresh Monado Enchant. Stream Edge. Wait for Reyn to topple. Moan. Begin a Chain Attack. End it with a Buster. Take it as far into her mouth as she could.</p><p>Every move Chiaki was making was carefully calculated, both to maximize her damage output and her pleasure. Whether in the game or in the dimly-lit confines of her room, if she faltered, then she lost. It was taking all of her concentration to execute both tasks perfectly, but it was worth it in the end. Both Xord and her own massive cock were enduring an assault that they had never known before.</p><p>Chiaki had the best of both worlds; despite being a girl, she also possessed a penis. The ten-inch monster she had been granted was enough to make any of the guys jealous and make any of the girls consider tossing their panties away and spending a night in Chiaki’s bed. When fully erect and standing upright, she only needed to bend over to give herself some love. True, it was inconvenient at times (especially when swimsuits were in-season), but the advantages highly outweighed any disadvantages.</p><p>“Mmm… Mmph…”</p><p>The soundproof rooms they were given offered Chiaki the advantage of the fact that she didn’t have to be quiet, though it was hard to get much sound through the massive member stuffed into her mouth in the first place. She sucked and licked with all of the vigor she could muster, slowly depleting the health bar of the monster that had invaded her mouth. She dared not close her eyes and give fully into pleasure, however; there was a boss that still needed defeating.</p><p>The Switch came along at the perfect time for Chiaki’s self-experimentation. Needing to look at a screen in her hands, rather than one mounted on a wall, allowed her to handle three joysticks at once without having to get into an uncomfortable position. She had spent countless nights – and even some days, when she could sneak the opportunity – practicing her oral skills while brushing up on her gaming skills at the same time.</p><p>Come to think of it, Chiaki <em>had </em>become quite good at this, hadn’t she? Sucking cock was hardly difficult, but she doubted few could do it with the same speed, intensity, and skill that she could – not to mention being able to endure having her cock in her mouth for so long. Sure, her jaw was gonna be sore after this, but it was definitely worth it. You’d need to practice for quite some time to acquire her level of skill, and very few people had as easy of access to a cock and the same desire to suck on it day and night that Chiaki did.</p><p>Perhaps that’s why she had such little interest in pursuing a relationship. Hajime was nice, cute too, but it was doubtful that anybody on their island could pleasure Chiaki in quite the same way that she could pleasure herself. Getting a cock rammed up her pussy while she blew herself as fast as she could <em>did </em>sound pretty nice, but she could accomplish practically the same thing with one of her dildos.</p><p>Chiaki shook off her idle thoughts, trying not to distract herself from the goal right in front of her. The boss was getting low on health, and she was close enough to the climax that she was trying hard not to screw it up now. She cycled through her cooldowns expertly, applying as much damage as she feasibly could while relying on her AI companions to help her out. Her sucking picked up in speed as she came close to finishing.</p><p>With a final burst of damage, the boss fell, and Chiaki didn’t even bother to watch the cutscene as she pressed the power button and tossed the console aside, it bouncing harmlessly on her bed. With one goal completed, it was time to focus entirely on the other; the throbbing cock that just couldn’t wait any longer. Chiaki obliged her own body as she wrapped her hands around it, just barely able to wrap her tiny hands around the whole circumference.</p><p>Chiaki complimented her sucking with forceful strokes with her hands. When her mouth went down, her hands would stroke her foreskin upwards, and vice-versa. Every know and then, she would thrust her penis upwards, taking it as far into her own throat as she could. She was good enough at this that she never once gagged. A bit of pre-cum dribbled onto her tongue, and she happily licked it up.</p><p>As she came ever closer to finishing, she stroked with even more speed, determined to have as big of an orgasm as she could muster. More and more muffled moans that nobody else would ever hear came out of her mouth. She lustfully licked at the tip of her dick, covering it with saliva and lapping up every bit of cum she could get. She thought that she might be enjoying this a bit too much. She didn’t care. Pleasuring herself was like a game, and Chiaki loved games. More importantly, there was nobody better at them than her.</p><p>When Chiaki finally came, it was explosive. Much of it went down her throat, but there was far too much for her mouth to contain, and a good amount of it ended up dribbling out of her mouth and onto the bed. Considering how much she did this, she hoped nobody would ever question why she washed her sheets so much. She swallowed gleefully, riding out the orgasm and the throbbing from her penis with it still firmly in her mouth.</p><p>Finally, as she was sure that she had gotten everything she could, Chiaki let her cock go with a gasp, falling backwards into bed. When she wasn’t panting and sighing, trying to catch her breath, she was licking her hands clean of the cum that had gotten onto her shaft. She had just set a new high-score when it came to her orgasms; it was gonna be hard to top this one, but she was sure she could do it. She was the Ultimate Gamer, after all.</p><p>As Chiaki sat up, ready to continue with the story contained on her console, she let an idle thought come out of her mouth.</p><p>“I wonder what I could do if I had a portal gun…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this kinda reads like an ad for the Switch, but I'm really more of a PS4 guy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>